Field of the Invention
From one aspect, the present invention relates to a lock intended for operation by a key with which there is associated a magnetic field.
There are known locks of this kind which include a plurality of channels and a plurality of magnetic elements disposed in respective ones of the channels for movement there along, the magnetic elements preventing operation of the lock when the key is absent and the magnetic elements being moved, when the proper key is applied to the lock, by the magnetic field of the key along the channels into predetermined releasing positions such that they no longer prevent operation of the lock.
By a "magnetic element" we mean an element which is subjected to a substantial force when placed in a magnetic field. The magnetic element may comprise a permanent magnet or be formed of a ferro-magnetic material which is not permanently magnetised.